


【53】glasses

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 比利发现他有点迷恋保罗的新形象
Relationships: Alessandro Costacurta/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 2





	【53】glasses

诚实地说，比利认为他的行为在某种程度上像偷窥。  
解释的更详细点，他，一位英俊、有钱、优秀的男人，（嘿！有点自恋了），正在想方设法地盯着保罗看，并且不想引起保罗的注意，如果他的眼睛是一束激光，那保罗都要被点着了。  
唉，比利在沙发上动了动，换成一个更舒服的姿势，他和保罗已经认识了多少年的时间，从还在梦想一线队的年纪，到现在，孩子们都已经看着他们的名字刻在米兰的纪念馆里。  
比利从没有想过他可能是个偷窥狂。他以为自己足够了解保罗，比利见过保罗在大巴上睡觉，呼吸吹起微卷的头发，手指抓着他的手臂；他见过保罗生气的样子，和教练站在两边，语气生硬，不肯退让；他见过保罗在恶作剧后的挑眉偷笑，眼睛里闪着调皮的光。  
但这不能怪他，比利在心里为自己开脱，他没见过保罗戴眼镜的样子。  
保罗的眼睛那么……美丽，比利只能如此俗气地形容那双又大又明亮的眼睛，湛蓝的像天空一样，有时如海洋般波澜起伏。直到现在，比利仍然会因为想起他们的第一次亲吻而心动。  
大雪把米兰内洛覆盖成白色，和草地的绿色相互映衬，他们一点也不觉得冷，雪落在眉毛和眼睫上，被呼吸融化又再次凝结，保罗蓝色的眼睛周围点缀着细碎的冰雪，却含着温暖的笑意。比利觉得胸口有一股震荡的热气，周围的一切都变得遥远，他慢慢地靠近保罗，碰到冰凉柔软的触感，再变得炙热粘稠。保罗的眼睛笑得更深，声音在唇齿间交换，“你喜欢我”，他笃定而高兴，像是打赢一场小小的战役。  
保罗总是不肯认输，而他自己在这方面也没差多少，比利忍不住微笑，这算是个坏毛病吗，似乎他们现在也没改掉它。  
所以，那副眼镜是怎么做到让保罗看起来更迷人了？这可不太公平，眼镜根本没遮住那蓝色的眼睛，反而强调了一种冷静、优雅的气质，和以往他所认识的保罗不太一样，这种差异让比利的心痒痒的，有了那么一点不太好说的想法。  
在比利思考的时间里，保罗已经处理完了手上的文件，他把眼镜摘下放进盒子里，听见房间另一侧比利叹气的声音，米兰的总监对着眼镜盒挑起眉毛，“看来某人的耐心已经消耗光了？”，他开始反思自己是不是不该多处理那一点工作，故意忽略了比利等待的目光。  
比利眨眨眼睛，站起来走到保罗的身边，“我在想”，他从上而下地看着这位西装革履的英俊总监，看到他的鼻子上压出一点的印子，“在办公室接吻算不算”，比利弯下腰，手指抚摸到柔软的卷发，最后的词语像是耳语，“打扰……”  
至少从保罗的反应来看，这种打扰并非不受欢迎，他欣然接受了工作结束后热烈的亲吻，抓紧比利的肩膀，投入到柔软湿润的缠绵掠夺，湛蓝色的眼睛似乎有灿然星光，两颊生晕，嘴唇艳红。比利满意地松开，嘴唇到口腔还留有酥麻的感觉，他可还没有忘记晚餐的邀约，再过一会就该到时间了。  
在他们离开时，比利拿走了桌子上的眼镜盒，在保罗恍然挑眉的目光下，他丝毫没有脸红，回以一个耸肩的动作，像是无赖又像是认输，“你知道，我爱你”


End file.
